A leap of faith
by Minooshka
Summary: Comrades in arms often see each other in their highest and their lowest moments. Cloud runs from pains caused by self-discovery and bumps into Vincent. (Who does his own fair share of running and avoiding). Their similar pasts bind them as friends, but could it ever be more ? (M for Cloud X Vincent.)
1. Chapter 1

**Leap of faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the story setting and elements of Final Fantasy 7, neither do I make a profit of any kind.**

* * *

_Jan 17 update_

_Ok, so the whole fic is done... but I just can't seem to put it down! _

_Re-reading and correcting it over and over again. I've gotten quite fond of it actually. Thinking of the daily day and how the two of them would get together on an emotional / macho level was a lot of work. Both of these dudes are so screwed up, but I see Cloud Strife mostly healed and slowly getting used to (in my fic) the realization that he is gay. It's Vincent I am more concerned of portraying accurately._

_I have to say that many authors I have come across don't seem to be able to accurately portray 2 men. They always downgrade one or the other in the relationship to seeming more like a woman and I HATE that. Its denigrating the characters' original personality. If I was going to write a pairing fic, I didn't want it to be some kind of sappy automatic love-story where one just goes over (in his mind) the reasons for why he liked the other... Although I may have a bit of it, I hope its warranted. _

_I wanted there to be a slow seed planted in the other which (with time. A year or so in between the chapters) take root and grow without obviously changing the character. Just that they would have thought about the possibilities for a real long time and gotten used to the idea, rather than turn and instantaneous new leaf._

* * *

o0o

**-1 month after the Remnants fight-**

It was only during the tranquil blanket of night that the pieces of metal and bits of broken glass from sector 5 sparkled like shooting stars. Fenrir's headlights passing them at high speeds. Cautching those pieces that were of reflective nature and throwing them back as rays. Shard-like beauties. Headless of the destruction around. Cloud followed a well-known and time-worn path, travelling during the night in such a fragmented and dilapidated area would be dangerous on account of all the rubble. Riding through these streets so many times has given him intimate knowledge of it's twists and turns. Committed to memory. He rode amidst faerie fires, lights of silver and white until an unfamiliar flash of polished gold caught his attention. Followed shortly by a strangled non-human cry.

"WARK!"

The ex-Soldier's reflexes hadn't deserted him. He instinctively skid and turned his bike. Slowing it expertly around, creating a cloud of dust in the process. Breaking the simple monotonous drone of the roar of engines in the night with its tire screeches. Riding without shaded glasses made the gunman squint in the blackness of evening. His headlights soon caught something and he turned them towards what he identified one very alarmed Chocobo. He was also ust in time to see the silhouette of a rider drop from it's saddle. Feathered head lowered in exhaustion, prancing nervously from foot to foot around the downed figure, the Chocobo shuffled and pulled on bridle straps still clutched in the grip of it's owner. A clawed foot caught in the riders' cape.

Cape ?

"Vincent !" Cloud quickly dismounted his bike, kicking his leg over the vehicle and hastefully making his way towards the prone figure.

The black Chocobo he recognize as Gloss. The black he'd bred and gifted to Vincent years ago. The gunman had turned out to be a bigger Chocobo enthusiast than any of them would have expected. 30 years ago from the present he supposed they didn't have as many cars. Vincent had been almost as interested in the subject as Cloud. Keeping a stall and boarding at Chocobo Billy's farm. Still, he had appreciated the man checking up on his own stock and keeping him informed of certain things. At least it was a tentative attempt by the cloaked man to keep in touch with them. The swordsman gently placed a hand on the raven haired man's shoulder once. Squeezing and retracting it to signal his presence.

"Vincent?!"

"Hnn..."

The gunslinger wasn't unconscious, simply exhausted it seemed. What could have weakened or harmed Vincent Valentine to this point? The caped man shuffled and propped himself up trembling slightly. A hand gesturing him away dismissively. Cloud moved. If it was something he had learnt about Vincent, it was that he was a very proud man. The swordsman hesitated to touch the other, unless it was simply to signal his presence. If he didn't wish or seem to require help. Vincent would rather not have it. Cloud himself was similar-minded and wouldn't have appreciated the gesture either. It was dark out of the headlight's illumination. Cloud could only see the rim of Vincent's collar. The Ex-Turk, as was his habit, had lowered his head into the crook of the mantle slowly getting up without a word. Watching Cloud with glowing red eyes that didn't require a light source for its eerie illumination.

Exhausted and pained ruby eyes.

"...?"

Vincent wanted to be on his way. At least... that is what Cloud thought the look meant. It was strange sometimes, the way they understood each other. There was an air of both tension and relaxation between them at all times. A gladness of sorts for the other's presence. Cloud cocked his head slightly in query and then took in the state of Gloss. The poor bird startled as it had been, was simply too exhausted to have gotten very far. If the black chocobo was tired, knowing it's stamina. It must mean Vincent had travelled an incredibly arduous journey to get here with some semblance of speed or alacrity.

"Come on, you look like you're gonna keel over! The church isn't far. We'll walk."

Cloud went to grab the bird's reigns. Directing it for the short trek. He was naturally worried for his comrade in arms. However, the former Turk didn't say a word and simply followed the blond in what was a shameful mockery of his usual grace. Walking stiffly, concealing greater wounds and fatigue for pride's sake. Rolling and dragging both his own bike and the Chocobo, Cloud kept his own thoughts to himself. The blonde had never figured out why he felt as a child around the other. Even despite the older man always deferring to him as a leader. When speaking alone to him, he still addressed him with respect and on the same footing. Which was not the case with other people of his former AVALANCHE team (or so he had heard). Vincent did not seem to speak to the others as equals... ever. Not in his memory of interactions between the gunman and the other members of their team. So why did the Ex-Turk make him feel so inexperienced and young despite it? Approaching the Church, guessing it had been Vincent's destination since the man hadn't complained or said otherwise. The church stood, not haunting or dreadful, but beautifully clean. In it's odd ramshackled state. It seemed to stand forever like stonehenge, ancient amidst the destruction of midgar. Unique amongst all destroyed buildings. As they passed the entrance, Vincent leaned on the door's frame with his good hand and let out a heavy shaky breath.

Cloud let go of Gloss and the chocobo immediately went to the large pool and drank glutinously from it. Shadows clung to the building and only the silhouette and gleam of Vincent's claw could be seen in the light.

"You hurt ?"

The ruby eyes lifted, evil-like twins in the shadows standing at the church's doorway. The leveled stare was indicative of an answer. 'of course'.

It was pitch black outside, Vincent's silhouette was indecipherable. The ruby orbs blinked and stayed at half mast, the head turned slightly away. In shame perhaps? Cloud walked quickly to his supplies, which he kept in a wooden box off to a side of the church. Lifting an oil lamp he expertly lighted it. He didn't have the ex-Turk's night vision and as the lamp sputtered and cast its light he walked back towards the doorframe and without permission (repercussions be dammed) he hoisted the golden clawed arm over his neck to rest on his left shoulder and braced the man. Supporting the taller warrior he moved Vincent to his long unused cot. He hadn't been living in this place for almost 2 months, the padded mattress set on the floor was old and dusty but at least hadn't moulded and served it's purpose as a resting area. He set his wounded friend into a seated position.

"Where ?" Cloud leaned over him.

The ex-Turk held his eyes for a moment. A strange battle of wills took place. Vincent struggled internally to both repel and keep quiet about the whole affair whilst wishing very strongly for assistance at the same time. It was obvious in the turmoil of his eyes and the inward reflective looks of the gunman. He had always been split in his decisions. Cloud had always known this about Vincent. He internalized constantly like that. Cloud liked to think he had insight into the other mind's working, he had been the same not long ago. The oil lamp's flame sputtered and basked the immediate area with a soft orange light that had the shadows acting like waves of the sea on a beach. Lapping everything, moving back and forth with the light slowly an in a regular dance. The swordsman's blue eyes defied the darkness, eerily glowing, just as Vincent's and the younger man stood up. Obviously frustrated at his mute comrade's unwillingness to have his help. The young blonde turned his back to the gunman and moved towards the lamp, ridding himself of unnecessary gear. Starting with his sword belt harness and gloves. Reaching for his cellphone he placed it near the lamp and sighed frustrated the other didn't permit him to help.

"Cloud... why are you back here again?"

The question was spoken in a low voice, underlined with pain. Vincent was also frustrated at Cloud... The Ex-Soldier knew it was because he reminded the other too much of himself. He was still torturing himself, otherwise he wouldn't be back at this church with such a look of rumination. At least that's what Cloud figured he looked like he was doing. Ruminating that is...

"Don't try to change the subject and cover to up Vincent, you are hurt. What's wrong with you?"

The gunman eased himself further on the mattress. Almost lying down, propping himself on his golden claw's elbow, the rest of his body turned to the left. Vincent untied the ties to his cape mantle and remained in this vulnerable position for a moment before lifting his face back up to look at his concerned friends'.

Cloud could see it now. Geostigma.

Damned advanced geostigma by the looks of it! Tendrils of the sores lined like growing vines up the sides of Vincent's neck, which was the only area he could see with the faint lamp light, the tendrils of black plague almost seemed to dance with the flame's shadow play. "Shiva... why wait so long ?"

The gunman's glowing eyes blinked once in an almost dumbfound expression then lowered as Vincent brought his right hand to his mouth and removed the leather glove. The geostigma snaked around it as well. Cloud felt a large ball of bile at the back of his throat. Which seemed to settle and remain there. Remembering the loathsome feeling of the diseased flesh on his own arm and projecting the result on such a wide area.

"The water burns..."

"What?" Cloud's head snapped back at the life-spring

"The water... it burns."

But that couldn't be. Could it? Why would the cure eased the pain of everyone but not Vincent Valentine's? The blonde's blue aquamarine eyes snapped back again to the blood garnet ones. There was a resigned sort of exasperation in the older man. Almost annoyed at the swordsman. Unwilling to believe the ex-Turk Cloud went to the spring. Passing next to his gear he fished a cup and collected some of the sacred liquid and returned to Vincent's side. The gunman pulled minutely back in reluctance. He'd tried it before and what had happened? The blond held out his hand to the other's.

"It will scald..."

"May I still ?" With a dejected sigh, the raven haired man propped himself into a shaky sitting position and lifted his diseased right arm to assuage the swordsman's curiosity. Even the fingers where not devoid of the vile leprous-looking infection.

Well... it certainly explained why Vincent had known so much about Geostigma when he had met him in the forgotten city. The gunman had been in amore advanced state than even he. Though he hadn't showed the least bit of weakness from it until now. Were the Ex-Turk's mysterious genetic modification be to blame perhaps? Cloud didn't know the details of the horrors which Vincent had lived through at the hands of Hojo and didn't want to. Knowing already what the mad scientist could do. The swordman sat down crosslegged next to the raven haired man. Delicately, in a contradiction of the brute strength he possessed Cloud brushed Vincent's fingers and dipped them in a cup of enough there was not a tranquil green sparkling like everyone else had experienced but a red sparkling... more like a cracking, bubbling effect as well as a small trail of steam that rose from the holy water in the cup.

Vincent hissed while inhaling but otherwise kept the fingers still as Cloud held them firmly as well. When the crackling stopped, the blond lowered the cup and watched the fingers dripping with a look of puzzlement. The geostigma had indeed lifted and the fingers where, from what he could tell by the flame light, tenderly red. Healing fast as he watched. The swordman in an innocent moment of curiosity passed an ungloved hand on the other's fingers gently. The calloused tips of his fingers rough on the gloved delicate skin of the other man.

"It works but..."

Vincent withdrew his hand abruptly. As if stung. "It's Chaos..." The blonde's hair lifted in the back of his neck oddly. He then tipped his head to the side in question.

"It's part... yet not part of the lifestream. Jenova's legacy can't kill me... while both fight in my body." Cloud thought that made little sense. He had felt a soothing tingle in on his arm where he'd been affected when he'd been cured and he himself had Jenova cells within him as part of experiments performed.

"If its a one-time shot of pain where it's spread. Don't think you can take a little pain for it?"

The blue eyed ex-soldier was daring him. Vincent remained silent. Avoiding him, grabbing the tops of his black leather shirt he lay back down on the mattress in exasperation.

"It's... everywhere."

"Oh..."

Cloud turned to look at the lamp's light then frustratingly past his left hand in his hair. Looking up he then rubbed his fingers on his chin in an odd habit he'd picked up from Zack. He stayed seated there for a while, Vincent lying on his back looking up at patches of the sky through the hole in the roof.

"Get rid of it in one shot."

The raven haired gunman turned to see a very determined and set expression on his former leader's face.

"Get rid of it one-shot and it'll be done and that's it. It lasted maybe. What? 20 seconds? Do your fingers still hurt?"

The ex-turk lifted his diseased arm and hand and flexed the fingers. "I can barely feel my arm...but I suppose they do not hurt as much as the initial pain."

"Then just take a leap of faith and have it done with! The longer you stay, the longer you'll suffer from the stigma."

The blond reverted to the more forceful and cheerful Zack-like personality he used when leading. It wasn't as if he was fooling himself. He wasn't anyone's leader anymore. Not for the last 2 or so years anyways. However he couldn't leave a former comrade in arm suffering by their own indecisions. Vincent wasn't answering him, but was still looking at Cloud with what seemed to be an almost expectant look in his eyes. Incredibly weak, the raven haired man remained prostate on his back otherwise. The ruby eyes focused and gave a non-verbal look that communicated to the blond that he would take up his suggestion but couldn't take the leap alone.

"I'll help you... if you'll let me."

The gunman lifted his cured fingers for observation, weighing the pain they had caused. Imagining the pain he would suffer. In the hands of a friend could he go through such a thing again? Vincent's gazed longly at his cured hand and the fingertips which had brushed the callused swordsman's. Then lifted his eyes to meet the blue cerulean depths of Clouds.

He had his answer.

o0o

It took every ounce of self discipline Vincent had not to do two things:

The first and foremost was voice his pain.

Cloud assisted him in peeling the leather off of his diseased skin, some of which was almost fused to parts of his body, he could barely keep himself from screaming. His rapid regeneration failed to close wounds rapidly in areas affected by the geostigma. The leprousy oozed into the cracks of his wounds, burning like acid.

The second; Was not to push away the source of his pain.

Since... well... he certainly wasn't comfortable being touched. By anyone! He hadn't had contact with another human being, not to mention such intimate skin contact, for decades. This was torture on many levels. Cloud apologized continuously. Especially when some parts needed to be yanked or ripped off and caused bleeding. Vincent hissed his discomfort but made no other sound to betray pain. The evening air at least was crisp and cool, brining at least with it some measure of comfort. He dreaded the inevitable agony but set his mind to go through it.

"Do you... need help with the pants?" The blonde hesitantly asked, after having pulling the metal tipped boots off.

They had been almost nauseatingly layered with the gangrenous substance that leaked from a person afflicted with Geostigma. Cloud had a strong constitution, as well as a real great concern for his friend. He ignored any reactions of repugnance for both of their sakes. At least the other warrior had sense to ask. Privacy in this matter was of no real consequence to Vincent at this point.

"Just help me stand up." The taller man had barely any strength left to stand on his own. The disease took all of his strength in simply regenerating tissue and staying alive.

Healthy and as strong as only enhanced SOLDIERs should be. Clou had no problem with the request and supported Vincent while the other man went through motions of peeling the leather pants. He held him under his left metallic arm. It was the strongest and steadiest, unmarred by the stigma. Even though the tall lanky body was oily and slick, diseased with lacerations, Cloud held him steady. Vincent peeled the pants down with his weakened right arm. As he did it made a sickly wet sliding sound. Bringing with them some bits of skin. Cloud winced. When both legs where down at his ankles the gunman tried to kick them aside with trouble. His legs uncooperative. Cloud assisted him by kicking them aside.

Vincent wore dark briefs under the leather pants. Without a word of exchange between them, they seemed to subconsciously agree to keep those on.

"How... do you want to do this. In two parts? Or..." At this instance the blonde was unsure. Now that his dark haired friend was so vulnerable and had given into his suggestion he was wavering in indecision.

The ruby-eyed man slowly drew his head up to regard him. Cloud had been so sure. It struck Vincent as odd that he was wavering now in his compliance. The air was beginning to sting his open sores and wounds. Although the water would bring with it pain, it still looked clear and inviting. The gunman wasn't thinking very clearly, his concentration fully on keeping himself silent in his pain. Trying to keep a strong facade in front the other man that had been his former leader. The silence played tricks in the dark between them for a while.

Having not received an immediate answer, Cloud slowly lowered the Ex-Turk onto the cot again, setting aside the diseased soaked clothes. The blonde began to strip himself to the bewilderment of Vincent. Realization struck him of what the other was about to do.

"I might struggle and harm you."

It was the closest approximation to concern he'd ever hear Vincent tell anyone. It revealed a level of attachment from Vincent he hadn't known the other had wished to ever make. Cloud paused in mid lifting of his shirt. His arms crossed upwards, he gave the other man a pondering look before a smirk quirked the side of his lips. He drew the shirt up and over his head, unsettling his already ruffled hair. Vincent scolded himself, Cloud was a warrior. He knew very well how to keep his claw and above average strength in check. It was worry of his body's resident experimental creatures that concerned him the most.

"I think I can manage." Cloud's chest was painted with scars from many battles, the foremost one in the chest was a sword wound received from Sephiroth barely a month ago. He turned to set his cloths off to the side, Vincent noticed that it went straight through the other side.

They weren't so different after all...

Having collected some stamina Vincent got back on his own two feet shakily. Cloud gave him a concerned sidelong glance. Making sure he wouldn't fall over and went to place the lantern closer to the water. Slipping into the pool, Vincent saw him gasp at the temperature but turn around look at him expectantly. The blonde only saw Vincent as a black silhouette, standing unsteady, uncertain. Pride moved him to the edge of the clear pool but as he looked down and stood in front of a precipice of pain, his last step was clearly reluctant. Cloud turned to face him. The flame flickered on his friend's left side and the water was dark underneath him, foreboding. The blonde lifted his arms slowly out towards Vincent hesitantly. Not knowing if the other would accept this much help from him. The gunman closed his eyes for a moment.

"Will you hold me in check?" He asked cautiously.

The hands that had lifted up towards him gently were placed on the taller man's hips. Where he touched the other, it caused hissing. The springs' water connected with the skin and Cloud held them there while Vincent suffered the scalding for a few moments while the liquid healed the geostigma. The blonde could feel the tenseness rising and bunching in the muscles of Vincent's hips.

"Sorry... you want to count?"

Vincent shook his head, either from clearing his head from the pain of contact with Cloud's wet hands or from refusal. It could be both. The red eyes where intensely afraid and feral. The Ex-Soldier had never seen the other show any kind of reluctance or fear. Even in a battle.

Vincent could stare down the mightiest of foes or be surrounded by heavy gunfire and never blink. Knowing what was to come was very different than the mere thought that a stray bullet might hit you. "I'm going to lift and dunk you all in one go... I'm not going to give you time to react."

Cloud was trying his best to sound confident. He was much more worried about his own relationship with Vincent after the deed was done. Would he hate him for forcing this infliction of pain? Especially at his own hands? Though the blonde's hands where steady and relaxed on the gunman's hips, the area where they lay was patched new skin and raw after being healed partially. The raven haired man seemed to be looking up through the hole in the roof. Both his normal and prosthetic hands drifted to grab the forearms of the other. Controlling his breathing, he ignored the sound of gentle lapping water and watched the rafters seem to move in their shadowplays plays. He stayed like this, hypnotized by the dancing of the forms on the ceiling.

The Loss of his sense of direction hit him all at once.

His head was dunked completely underwater. Incredibly strong arms and hands held him pinned down. Instinct grabbed hold over reason. Lashing out. Raising his head over the water to suck in a lungful of air. Screaming as he felt he was being seared alive. The water roiled and bubbled about him and he could only see red. His skin was melting! At least it was what he felt like it was doing. He struggled against the grip holding him at his hip. His left arm stronger it stroke outwards palm open to push against his captor. Like a flash, he remembered it was Cloud but another wave of pain overrode every senses he possessed and he kept struggling. To get to the edge and away from the water which felt like acid.

His claws connected to the other's shoulder and the blonde momentarily lost hold of him. In a deftly executed and graceful movement. A martial maneuver he had probably learnt from Tifa. Cloud disengaged the grappling metallic arm and was able to swing his arm around the other's neck in the same movement to push him back into the water. Headfirst. Holding him there for a few seconds before positioning himself to the back holding the metallic arm at bay as it flexed. This seemed to go forever, but it actually took the span of seconds, the boiling slowly stopped but not the aching feeling dead strips of skin peeling away from his body. As the red glow subsided, so did Cloud's grip around Vincent loosen.

Still besides his mind with pain, exhaustingly waddled the few steps to the edge, his back turned to Cloud and holding onto the broken boards with his now freed claw. Keeping his head over the water but having collapsed entirely without strength into the spring.

It was done. It hurt... so much. Too raw. Too New. He laboured to breath. To stand. To be. His hair was in his face, his mouth, his eyes. He couldn't care less. He was cold. Shaking. He was never cold! Not since he could ever remember.

"Here let me help you up."

The same captor that had caused him pain touched his shoulder and he made a brusk movement to the side, lifting his human arm in between him to ward the other off. Remembering too late that it was Cloud. The other man's face scrunched in a hurtful manner, afraid that he had now done irrecoverable damage to their friendship

"Y...yes. Please." Vincent answered in a broken voice.

Hesitant now, Cloud tested the other's strength and found there to be none left other than to hold himself upright out of the water. The blonde lifted himself out of the water to sit on the side and hoisted Vincent onto his chest, using that momentum to pull the 6' tall man partially out of the water before standing up and getting a better grip of him, pulling an arm over his shoulder. The gunman was teetering at the edge of consciousnous. Though thankfully none of his body's denizens had so much as peeped throughout the ordeal, he managed to force a few more words out before blacking out.

"Its... C...cold..."

o0o

When Vincent came to, he first heard the crackling of fire, then felt it's heat on his face. Finally registering the gentle light which it cast. He hadn't passed out for very long, he noted. The sky was still pitch dark. Cloud was haunched over the makeshift fire. Vincent opened his eyes but didn't move, he felt stiff everywhere and it he could only manage to move his head slightly to get a better look at his friend. Even something so simple as the sliding movement of his head broke the fragile silence and the blonde immediately turned and strode to his side.

"Oh! Great! You're finally awake!" The Ex-Soldier leaned over him to grab something and as he came back Vincent saw that it was a water flask.

"What?" As he asked, he realized his throat was raw and parched and that water wasn't exactly a bad idea right now.

Vincent struggled to get up, but his limbs weren't cooperating and as he fought gravity in vain he felt and arm prop him up and his friend brought the flask to his dried lips. "You've been out for the rest of last night and day."

The water was difficult to swallow but pure sweet nectar. "I figured you wouldn't want to wake up in a hospital or have anything to do with them. It didn't seem like you needed it much anyways. Your body regenerated the worst of it real fast."

Cloud seemed to be in an uncharacteristically good mood. The swordsman repositioned himself next to his tall friend, sitting cross legged. Vincent blinked slowly once...twice. Thinking. He was always the kind to turn his tongue 7 times in his mouth before saying anything. Cloud let him swallow the news. After a moment he propped his chin on a hand, his elbow balanced on a knee.

"I have some food if you feel hungry, just let me know. I was about to make some bacon and eggs... even thought it's not exactly evening meal material." A moment passed before Vincent nodded once in assent. Cloud half-smiled before getting to the task.

The ruby eyed gunman watched the other, gratitude suffusing his body for the presence of his friend. A thankfulness which he could cowardly never voice. It would just automatically be too awkward and cause tention between them.

Cloud pulled out a cast iron skillet as if it was one of his swords. Twirling it simply once in his hand and then removed packets of food from one of the sacks on the side of Fenrir. Ignoring the numbness of his joints, Vincent pushes himself to a sitting position, noticing that his cloths had been cleaned of any trace of stigma replaced on him and smelling like... flowers strangely. He turned towards the spring again watching it wearily. A shadow off to the side caught his attention. Gloss was browsing on some of the grass and flowers around the church, untacked but well trained, she remained around her master. At his stare, the Chocobo lifted it's head and inclined it, cooing softly before going back to her eating.

The more he moved, the less stiff he felt and Vincent felt confident enough to stand up. Which was more like overconfidence, since he stumbled to the side. The blonde lifted his head from cooking but otherwise didn't fuss over the gunman. Just made sure he hadn't actually fallen. Positioning the cookware over embers and placing slabs of what looked like thick bacon on it. The pan sizzled and Vincent got closer to his friend. Ungracefully falling down more or less, than actually sitting.

Cloud chuckled... but not at his expense. At his own thoughts as he turned to address the gunman.

"You're pretty gutsy." It was then that Vincent noticed the bandages on the blonde's exposed right shoulder, soaked through with blood. The swordsman wasn't wearing his whole gear and just wore the pants and a sleeveless undershirt. The raven haired man stared at it a moment, stunned into furthur silence then back at the fire.

Cloud had caught the look and went back to concentrate on cooking, his slight upraised smile vannishing. "It's not your fault you know..."

"Hmmph" Vincent said dismissively. The first sounds he had made after waking up from a day-long coma.

"It's not." Cloud repeated and skillfully turned the food in the skillet with a knife. "You know... you'll have to stop blaming yourself with unfortunate circumstance. Life is just full of things like that. You can't live that way. I know I've been there."

Vincent didn't like where this conversation was going. He didn't need someone throwing morality at him. That was his problem, no one else. He drew his cloak around him, still slightly chilled and wondering if it was because his skin was fairly new or if it was something else...

There was certainly things that bothered him and whenever he was with Cloud he felt them. Not necessarily unpleasant. It was a dry sort of shyness. An awkwardness that he couldn't really quite put his finger on. It was then that he remembered... a question he'd first had when he'd realized Cloud had been going towards the church.

"Cloud... why are you back here again?"

The blonde stiffened, the hand with the knife poised over the food for a moment then continued, distributing them in paper plates he'd produced. "Had a fight with Tifa." He handed one to Vincent, his lips a line of apology since he didn't have any utensils.

"It's over between us."

The gunman, extending his right arm, which had been left ungloved when Cloud had redressed him froze on the plate. He took the meal. "I'm sorry..."

"Nah. It's alright, it's not been working for a while." The swordsman poked at his food a bit. "I don't want to bother you with my personal problems."

Vincent ate without saying anything for a moment. Then replied. "I am... a good listener."

Cloud unexpectedly turned to face and, staring and started to laugh. "That you are!" His chuckles subsided. Both finished their meals in relative silence. Throwing the cardboard dishes into the fire the aquamarine eyed man stretched then winced when he remembered his wound.

"How bad did I... ?"

Cloud shook his blond locks. "Nothing you should be concerned with."

Vincent glared at him, daring him to say otherwise. "I insist to tend to it. You needn't have had to suffer by my hand. Nor would it have been easy for you to efficiently wrap such a wound." The metalic digits lifted to point at the bled-through bandages that needed to be changed.

Vincent never talked much. Having heard so much in one setting, Cloud felt obliged to acquiesce to the other's demands. The other's presence so close to him outside of battle was affecting him in a way he wasn't too sure about. Afraid he was butchering their already very awkward and tentative friendship. Of everyone from AVALANCHE that Cloud had met. The Ex-Turk was the most complexingly puzzling of them all... and the one who seemed to be the most self-assured and stable. Though nothing could be farther from the truth...

Vincent's claw touched the other's bandaged arm gently. Sending chills that caused the blonde goosebumps and to swallow audibly, which the other assumed was from pain. Before the other hand joined the first to change the dirty bandages Cloud blabbered rapidly, his nerves snapping, needing to lay it out there.

"We... both found out recently that I... didn't like women... Um... like she wanted me to like her." He continued along the former line of conversation they had had, in relation to his breakup with Tifa.

Maybe it was nerves, maybe it was because it trully bothered him and he had to talk about it with someone. He didn't know why he had come out so quickly when having only learn of it himself.. The human hand paused. Vincent's gaze was fixed on the wound, a perfect mask of non-expression as always on his face. Betraying nothing of his inner thoughts at Cloud's revelation.

He continued to study the wound for a moment. "Where do you keep your bandages?" The Ex-Turk asked.

The swordsman pointed to a red case next to the fire within arm's reach. The gunman's former numbness was almost gone. What with him moving around and having eaten, Vincent removed a bundle of clean gauze. The ruby-eyed man set himself to the task of changing Cloud's bandages. While in mid-task. It happened again. Cloud continued.

"I think I love her in a different way... and it makes me feel guilty and ashamed of staying around. Like I'm stringing her along."

Still Vincent's face was impassive, however this struck a deep cord within him. He had once loved someone more than she had perhaps loved him. Although the situations were reversed, the premise was practically the same. What hit deeper was that he was himself bisexual and had known for a very young age. He hadn't felt inclined towards women until Lucretia.

Could the both of them really be so similar that they even shared this as common? While struggling, the metal claws had gouged fairly deeply into Cloud's biceps, but with his mako-enchanced constitution they had thankfully not required stitches. Shutting quicker than a normal human's. Nowhere near as fast as Vincent recuperated but... that was something entirely different alltogether.

"I take it that you fancy men?" It didn't take night vision for someone to see the large blush that crept on the blonde's face.

What had gotten into him? Being so direct!? It was then that Vincent felt it. A deep quickening in his own chest. His heart was beating strongly in his chest and he felt a rush of some sort of anticipation run through him. The awkwardness he felt around the other man was either feeding it or had been replaced by the sudden anticipation for the other's response.

"I... supposed that I do?" Cloud didn't pull away and he let Vincent continue to tie the new bandage on his lacerated shoulder joint. "Does... does it bother you?"

His response was critical for both himself and Cloud. The raven haired man knew. He finished the last ties of the bandages and placed his warm human hand on it to test it's tightness and neatness before answering.

"I fancied a few myself and well... she never loved me either... The way I did her."

He thought it only fair to reveal himself a bit to Cloud. Not only out of gratitude but because of a sense of kinship that they had revealed to each other. He had never revealed his background to the others. The members of AVALANCHE only held pieces of a puzzle put together by deduction. What he'd said when he had met them as well as Hojo's blabbering, his involvement with Lucrecia, Sephiroth's biological mother. The experiments that had been done to him by Hojo. That was basically it.

His heart still hammering in his chest. He had never betrayed himself to another like he was doing with Cloud. Nor shown such weakness as he had when accepting healing from the blonde. He wasn't worth knowing, Vincent believed this strongly. He didn't need any additional attachments that would get hurt by association or hurt him. He was distracted by a gentle yet firm, strong masculine hand. Squeezing him over the juncture of his in-human claw drawing him out of his self-deprecation.

"Thank you Vincent for accepting me as I am." Cloud smiled in the faint light of the fire. "I don't know why... but acceptance coming from you is more important than from anyone else." At this the gunman blinked confused and without thinking said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why is it so important, that it come from me?"It was after he asked that he mentally berated himself but Cloud didn't let him think to much before he answered.

"Because you and me are so much alike. Outside of Tifa. I consider you my greatest friend."

"I..." Vincent leaned back in his seat. Rendered speechless. Which hadn't much happened to him lately since he hardly ever spoke out in conversation with anyone anyhow. It took him a while to get used to conversation with another again and he found his answer. "I suppose I should be flattered?"

It sounded more sarcastic than he meant it. He couldn't clearly think anymore. There was something odd happening tonight between him and Cloud. It wasn't within the bounds of a set friendship that he could feel the swordsman had with the other members of AVALANCE. Nor of deep camaraderie for someone who had fought in life and death situations with him. It was teetering on the edge of... something. He had no idea where this odd exchange was going.

This was pushing his comfort zone in conversation. Vincent didn't do conversation.

"You could accept it as simple flattery or a deeper attachment in that statement..."

Cloud was asking permission of him to be further than a friend? Wait. What!? Vincent did a double take and stood up sharply before feeling lightheaded and stumbling backwards a bit, kneeling down to catch his bearings. Did he hear right? Of course he had heard it. Cloud for his part seemed to dread the visceral reaction Vincent had had to his veiled suggestions. The blonde opened his mouth to say something but the taller man interrupted him.

"No, it's just... coming from you, all these revelations are somewhat much to take in." Vincent awkwardly settled back in front of the fire, though not as close to Cloud as he had been before. "I took you for someone that enjoyed the companionship of women, especially in regards to Miss Gainsborough and Miss Lockhart." He finished.

The Ex-Turk didn't cut with words mentioning the flower girl. Truthfully Cloud had in fact loved her. But he'd come to terms with the fact that it might have been caused by Zack's memories suffused in him than anything else.

"Yeah well..." Cloud looked downcast and grabbed a stick to lazily poke at the embers of the fire. "I'm patched together pretty badly as you know." The fire crackled and the blonde got another piece of ruined wood (which was plentiful everywhere) and added it to the makeshift hearth.

The firepit had been dug up from the foundation ground, which had permit the growth of flowers in the church in the firstplace. Both men remained silent for some time. Vincent mauled over Cloud's last proposal. Even through they had somewhat shifted subjects afterwards... it was obvious that the Ex-Soldier was loyal to those he loved. To the point of causing himself pain even. Wasn't he the same? Why was he so afraid of moving on, while the other aqua-eyed man had. Without loosing any ounce of his love for others, could keep trudging forward. He wondered what the swordsman saw in him as well and pondered that question for the next few minutes.

He decided.

"I accept your offer of friendship Cloud... as for more?" He paused dramatically while standing up. "Only time may heal a shattered heart." He bowed slightly. In a galant gesture that conveyed many meanings at the same time. 'Wait for me.' It meant primarily. Would the blonde understand?

Standing his 6' looking down towards the swordsman, Vincent saw an indecipherable look pass the other's features. It was as if a warm blanket settled on the delicate face but not of sadness, grief or melonchaly. Not of joy. A sort of resignation or perhaps determination. He couldn't tell which. Even though as an Ex-Turk, reading faces and body language was an artform he'd perfect. He was meaning to leave. Cloud knew. He went back to poking the fire, granting the ruby-eyed gunman his leave.

"I'll see you later Vincent." He then turned his head slightly and smiled slightly. Thought awkwardly.

Vincent tested his strength and found it for the most part returned. The gunman padded slowly towards Gloss. The chocobo ruffled it's feathers, comming awake and looking much more refreshed after a full day's rest. He affectionately and apologetically scratched the bird's neck. Found the tack and soft blanket-like saddle he used with his birds and mounted the steed masterfully.

The door was never closed and he walked the chocobo towards it. Before leaving the church he stopped.

*"Sore dewa mata ashita". Vincent kicked Gloss's side and was gone.

o0o

* * *

* With that all being said, see you later... / Very formal form. (Obviously since it's Vincent)

Author's after-word notes: I'm not going to have so much of a long chapter next, it'll cut forward by at least 2 years or so and we'll get some 'nice' action then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leap of faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the story setting and elements of Final Fantasy 7, neither do I make a profit of any kind.**

* * *

_Jan 17 update_

_Ok, so the whole fic is done... but I just can't seem to put it down!_

_Re-reading and correcting it over and over again. I've gotten quite fond of it actually. Thinking of the daily day and how the two of them would get together on an emotional / macho level was a lot of work. Both of these dudes are so screwed up, but I see Cloud Strife mostly healed and slowly getting used to (in my fic) the realization that he is gay. It's Vincent I am more concerned of portraying accurately._

_I have to say that many authors I have come across don't seem to be able to accurately portray 2 men. They always downgrade one or the other in the relationship to seeming more like a woman and I HATE that. Its denigrating the characters' original personality. If I was going to write a pairing fic, I didn't want it to be some kind of sappy automatic love-story where one just goes over (in his mind) the reasons for why he liked the other... Although I may have a bit of it, I hope its warranted._

_I wanted there to be a slow seed planted in the other which (with time. A year or so in between the chapters) take root and grow without obviously changing the character. Just that they would have thought about the possibilities for a real long time and gotten used to the idea, rather than turn and instantaneous new leaf._

* * *

o0o

It was your typical hot summer day in the Midgar dust bowl valley. What with power being at a premium and mako no longer being used as an energy source, no small business in Edge could afford centralized air conditioning. The fans circulating the air in the 7th heaven barely made the heat tolerable yet the inhabitance of the city had gotten used to it. Living without many of the small luxuries for the past 3 years. It would cool during the night in any case.

Yuffie suddenly barged into the main dining area of the bar, interrupting Tifa's tidying for the afternoon service. Everyone who operated the search from the city Edge knew exactly what she would ask. Shelke payed minute attention to the going ons in the bar. Focused inwards on her own thoughts.

"Any word from Cloud yet ?"

Tifa smiled.

"Mhmm." She affirmed. "He hasn't found anything."

The Wutain then went on her mini tantrum as always. Everyone was concerned. It had been a week now since Vincent (as Chaos' avatar) had chased after Omega and kept it from ascending, saving them all.

* * *

o0o

**Elsewhere in the world...**

Back in his home country, Cloud felt uncharacteristically cheerful even despite the underlying worry as he kept up searching. He'd been through Gongaga and a large part of Corel already. The Nibel peeks was his current area, looking for signs of their fallen savior; Vincent Valentine. Nibelheim had the most beautiful mountain range one could ever expect to find in the world. Their shapes A-typical of most mountains. Snow covered, they looked almost like trees in winter. It certainly beat the foreboding simple conical peeks of Modeoheim... at least that's what he believed.

He'd been back home in Nibelheim for 6 months now, having transferred the Strife-delivery services to the much more dangerous and unstable continent. Leaving deliveries to the much larger companies of Edge, Kalm and Junon behind. The competition had been stifling him and the novelty of having a world-saving hero deliver your package had worn off. This continent had trouble securing simple supply routes on account of monsters, dragons and all manner of mutations. More often then not, he was hired as a Mercenary guard to escort convoys of deliveries, rather than being the simple errand boy. He found it much more exciting. Protecting others was now his bread-maker and he had grown in confidence despite his previous bad experiences with certain individuals. Unexpected and uncontrollable events was simply a facet in life, he'd simply learnt that lesson slower than others.

He clucked and taped the flank of his golden bred Chocobo 'Shine' gently. The well trained bird moved onward from the valley they'd already explored. Her footing was solid, stable and sure on the mountainous terrain, devoid of any semblance of a road. Chocobos were more practical on this continent who's western side was mostly irregular dirt roads and criss-crossed with animal trails. Cloud wondered if some of the valleys here had ever been glimpsed by human eyes before him, but it might be simple wishful thinking. After all... they'd learnt that Vincent's father had discovered the cave decades before they had.

Thinking of Vincent brought with it memories of the past in AVALANCHE. When he'd been called by Reeve to assist with the assault of Deepground in Midgar, he had thought it'd be awkward to meet Tifa. A year seemed to have healed over painful scars. He had also found out she'd gotten together with Barrett. The swordsman thought it made better sense than dwelling on him for long. Tifa had been without the 'original' Cloud for nearly a decade before he'd reached the edge of Midgar anyhow.

He was happy for them really. He only hoped he could find someone like that to complete him as well one day.

Ah. Here it is!

The cliff's edge turned into paradise. Cloud's mako eyes widened as alway whenever he first catches glimpses of the valley with the single waterfall. No matter how many times he'd been in the area. (A grand total of 3 times, this one included). ShinRa had luckily never found the place. It was practically regurgitating mako! The place was vibrant with life and so vividly beautiful that the blonde could swear the breeze itself had an actual colour. Nestled between the mountain range, narrow and hidden from the rest of the world was Vincent's last refuge. Lucrestia's waterfall. If he wasn't here and hadn't contacted them by now, the gunman was truly lost to them. Cloud wasn't sure he could deal with that news.

He grasped his shirt at his chest, trying to banish the tightness he was experiencing there. It was the same he'd felt whenever he used to think of Zack's death... Not exactly the same as Aeriths'. Both were poignant. The differing feelings had been his only indicator of his gender preference. He'd simply put two and two together right then and there and had come out to Tifa the month after fighting Kadaj. Best not to dwell on that... The most pressing issue was glaring him in the face. Had he really become so attached to Vincent? He'd spoken only rarely with the other man in the last year. Here and there on his cellphone on business issues. mostly pertaining to warding off of a particular ninja. Fighting with him against Deepground had felt just like old times. Admittedly he'd been worried for Vincent when Rosso The Crimson had broken away from combat when he'd engaged her. The crazy Tsviet woman was even a match for his own swordsmanship and Vincent was no melee fighter! He shook his head, clearing it of all of these thoughts and carefully manoeuvred Shine nearer the waterfall.

Looking for signs or traces of a camp or any human presence of disturbance. Finding none, he dismounted and pat the gold on the head, leading it to a nearby tree to attach it too. He heard a thrilling accompanied by another wark which was not his own steed's and turned around just in time to be headbutted by another black chocobo. Hard.

"Oooof." Thought not completely caught by surprise it was still bracing to have a 300 lbs bird head butt you, even if it was only affectionately.

"WARK!"

"Gloss is that you ?" Seeing the bird made Cloud's heart flutter and lift so much, the blonde was scared it may pop out of his chest.

If the black chocobo was here, then there could be no better indicator. Vincent had survived. He had gone and picked the avian up from his stall. Hugging the portend of good news around its neck, the black Chocobo crooned at the affection. Before chirping back to Shine.

Instead of leashing Shine to a tree, Cloud let her have her free reign. Unclipping her lead. Gloss couldn't climb the steep mountains in the area and as long as there was another Chocobo in the valley, Shine wouldn't flee. He removed the tack and his supplies from the Gold's back. The black chocobo had a peculiar personality and non-trained habit of staying around around his owner. It was one of the oddities Cloud really liked about Vincent's bred Black and wondered if it was genetic. The waterfalls' mist was cold as he passed underneath it. Not surprising, since its source was glacial and snow melt from the Nibelheim range. The lifestream was indeed strong in the cavern, flowing through Silika crystal formations and literally making the whole place glow.

"Vincent ?"

Cloud pondered over Gloss's appearance a bit longer, in the first length of the cave's entrance. The black chocobo had been boarded at Chocobo Bill's. If it was here, then it meant Vincent had not only survived the battle against Omega. but had gotten the steed without informing them of his survival and had traveled through Mideel all the way back up into the Nibelheim mountain range. A journey of at least 4 days non-stop with his Black.

Why?

Could it be that he was much more of a loner than they had thought? That he was in reality cruel and/or careless enough to disregard their friendships. Looking forward to cut ties? No. Cloud knew him better than that. The gunman needed to absorb many things, just as he him had after defeating the Remnants. It was difficult cutting old wounds draining them of metaphorical abscess, unnecessary baggage and also absorbing revelations into your own character.

"Cloud?" He heard an echo at the far end of the cave. The direction undecipherable on account of the echo. The voice seemed wearily tense.

"Yes its me."

The swordsman turned a bend and saw the eerie humanoid figure trapped in crystal. Lucretia. The sight was ghastly, yet eerily beautiful. While entranced at the figure, he hadn't noticed Vincent who was lost in the shadows off to the side. It was only when the gunman continued to try to apply bandages on himself that Cloud snapped out of his odd trance and noticed him.

"You're hurt." A statement of fact which drilled into the Ex-Turk.

Vincent, in the dim-light, was topless. Appluomg gauze-like material to large gashes on his back. Stiff-muscled and one-handed as he was, he was doing a very poor job at it and the wounds seemed to be stressing in certain areas. Bleeding in others. The large scabs ready to tear.

"You seem to have a knack at appearing when I am in that particular state, yes."

The younger blonde chuckled. Vincent and his dry humour... How he'd forgotten it as well as missed it! They had only exchanged a few words on phone during the Omega Crisis. Not a very good way to get back up to speeds with an old friend.

Walking assuredly towards the other man Cloud plopped himself down behind him. As if it was his Gaea-given right, he did not hesitate in taking over wrapping the other's wounds and waste. Fixing the absorption padding flush to the other's skin. While the gunman stiffened minutely when he tended to him, he didn't complain. The mako eyed youth wondered in what state Vincent had been in originally if these gashes still hadn't healed. Perhaps he'd received them more recently? The long parallel gashes on his back seemed to be new.

An unspoken question hung heavy in the air. He didn't dare ask it to bother the other man. Why had the raven haired man returned here so severely wounded and what had actually happened in the aftermath? Tucking the last piece of gauze in, the gunman seemed to supply answers without prodding. Taking Cloud aback.

"I returned Chaos back to the planet. After Omega's partial ascension, it was tearing me from the inside. Even with the proto-materia."

"I can imagine the whole thing was not a pleasant experience." The Ex-Soldier supplied.

The silence that hung in the air while Vincent put on a simple black undershirt was enough of an answer. 'Yes, but I managed and its of no concern. What's done is done.' Was what he imagined Vincent's natural response being.

Cloud missed these silent conversations of theirs. When neither said much and the quiet pauses told each other more than if they voiced their thoughts. The blonde was not sure if Vincent ever caught the same sides of their conversations as he did. The fact that he had said 'I can imagine', inferred that ridding himself of Sephiroth's mind-control during the Northern Crater battle had not been a pleasant experience either.

"I suppose we each exorcise our own demons eventually." Vincent had learnt off-hand from the other Avalanche members of a particular event concerning the blonde.

He had been busy evacuating Midgar and hadn't participated in the final battle. After Cloud and the others had destroyed the mutated creature called Bizzaro Sephiroth. An agglomeration of all of the Jenova reunion experimental subjects, the swordsman had stiffened and gone into a trans. No one could snap him out of. Mumbling to himself, fighting an invisible enemy he could only see in his mind. Red, Barrett, Cid, and Cait Sith had reached higher ground while the area was caving in. Tifa had stayed behind in an attempt to snap him out of it. Whilst the blonde leader seemed to have gone completely catatonic. Luckily, Cloud defeated whatever had remained of Sephiroth in his own mind, regaining his senses and saving both himself and Tifa from a nasty fall in the lifestream.

At least... that was the story he'd gotten from the others.

The aqua-eyed man himself had banished Sephiroth in his own mind as clearly as if he were flesh and blood. The gunman gave Cloud an odd look. Cloud thought the other was weighing his own experiences with his and comparing them. But it could also be one of those 'Why are you here Cloud' question-looks. He remembered seeing the same enquiring eyebrow lifts back at the church a year or so ago.

"I was worried." He offered as an answer to the unspoken question in the gunman's red eyes.

Vincent's expression lightened in surprised from such a random comment. Then softened somewhat into a gentle friendly acceptance. Less on guard, showing his fatigue and vulnerability. A rare glimpse of weakness that he'd never shown others... Except him. Cloud supposed he should feel flattered the older man felt comfortable enough to put aside his mask. The gunman settled himself further on his spread cape. Closing his eyes, fully intending to rest. As Cloud agreed he should. He seemed to have made himself a small camp in the cave and had already been laying on a sleeping bag when he had been tending his wounds...

The enhanced Ex-Soldier sighed in relief from the pent up stress of the past week. Silently exited the cave. He saw Gloss and Shine grazing peacefully in the valley and reached into his pocket. 'Damn no signal'. Well, the extra bill would still be worth it. His PHS was of a model that could capt satellites. He thanked Cid for pioneering the launch of the last 2 and he dialled Reeve directly. Letting the former AVALANCHE members the good news. He added a request for a pickup.

"Bring Shelke. I think he should speak with her." He knew this was meddling into their affairs but it felt right by him.

He shook his head to a questions. Telling them he was fine and that they didn't need anything. He'd brought some supplies with him on his Chocobo. Cloud calculated mentally, if Cid was doing the flying they'd probably be here in 2 days.

"See you guys in a couple of days." He flipped his phone off and repocketed. Freezing in mid-stride.

2 days with Vincent... Oh Shiva! 2 days with Vincent!

This would either be extremely awkward or at the very least illuminating. Which one would be the most prevalent? He didn't know. This was of course Vincent he was talking about.

* * *

o0o

Groaning, his muscle stiff from remaining immobile within layers of padding and bandages, the gunman was loath to attempt to sit up any time soon. With a wry neck and his lower back muscles on fire from riding Gloss 4 days straight, Vincent felt particularly horrible. The Ex-Turk couldn't remember a time when he'd felt this worn down. The days of nearly instantaneously healing seemed to have been left behind him, taken by the lifestream as so many other things. The dreaded immortality that was an effect of being Chaos' avatar was now of the past... Perhaps now he could start to honestly live.

He squinted in the dark, remembering. Cloud was here. The thought was like a warm blanket wrapped around him and he physically acted on the feeling, drawing the edges of his cape as a tangible comfort. Slowly opening his eyes yet remaining lying on his sleeping bag. Taking things one step at a time. Of all of his friends and acquaintances... he was glad it had been the swordsman who did. Why? He couldn't have answered anyone honestly. Even himself. So why bother pondering on it further? He needed to accept the feeling as it was.

Carefully, the lanky raven haired man sat up, mindful of his bandaged wounds and of opening any of the half healed ones. He hissed as his body protested and then turned his attention to inspecting the rest of the cave. Where had the blonde gone? The ruby eyes blinked, catching the crystallized form of Lucretia briefly before returning to his self-introspection. He felt a pang of... loneliness Vincent hadn't felt this in his living memory. Never as a Turk, never since he'd woken up from his nightmare and never throughout the time he had fought Deepground. Why now?

'Perhaps with Chaos gone, I now have a human reason to.'

Gathering the cloak over his shirt, not bothering with the more ornate leather garments, the gunman stood up. Wrapping the mantle over his shoulders and closing it with only one clasp. Walking slowly and mindful of his weakened state towards the entrance of the cave. The sunlight was blinding after such a long time in the dark recesses of the crystalline grotto. His unnatural red eyes squinted as the light separated into individual colours, progressing into the picturesque tableau depicting a piece of paradise. He first noticed Gloss as a missplaced black patch in the scened, bounding up towards him. Crooning a greeting.

Then of a dark clothed figure. Back facing away from him, looking outwards towards the opening mouth of the valley leading into to the sea.

Cloud.

The blonde seemed, despite the dark navy colours, better part of the decore than Gloss. His hair like ripe wheat blowing in the gentle summer breeze. Strong and masculine, he was balancing one of his multiple swords at his side with the tip of his fingers. His golden Chocobo grazed down further in the valley while its master kept watch as a shepard would for predators. The younger man turned his head slightly, acute hearing having picked both him and Gloss. Cloud smirked then went back to enjoy what Vincent had to admit was a rather calming scenery.

The gunman felt himself relax oddly enough and walked to join the other on the outcropping of rocks. The Black male Chocobo was dog-like attentive, following a few feet behind his lanky master. There was no particular reason for Vincent to wish to be outside... however the sun was nice and the cave was particularly depressing... He decided then and there didn't want to feel that way anymore. Attempting to sit near the swordsman proved much more difficult than he anticipated. As he bent himself to meet the ground, his back and the restrictions of his bandages protested and he hissed in discomfort. Cloud turned up towards him. While he expected a look of concern from anyone else, the blonde had one of comical humour at his expense instead.

"Here, I'll change those bandages. Take a seat." It seemed the mako enhanced youth had come prepared and had the kit ready in a saddle bag at his feet.

The Ex-Turk's eyes minutely narrowed in surprise as well as slight suspicion at the other's show of compassionate benevolance. Vincent was always used to people wanting things for services and it was an automatic response. Placing his sword on the ground and removing his gloves the aqua eyed man lifted a questioning eyebrow. Vincent had to give Cloud credit, he knew how to persuade him to accept his help without making him feel emasculated or the kindness thrust upon him. Knowing the blonde had wasn't doing it for any other reason than actually wanting to.

He appreciated it and so finished seating himself painfully on the ground and pulled the single clasp holding his mantle in place, letting it fall onto the ground as an answer. He let the other do the rest. The blonde practically undressing him, the bandages unwound much faster in the expert hands of the Ex-Soldier. The sun was nice on his pale skin and the valley itself kept the summer heat from becoming overbearing as the mountain's shadows crept up from one slope to the next. It would be dusk soon, Vincent noted. He'd spent a large portion of the day sleeping his fatigue away and so would not be able to lay down to rest for some time.

Vincent stiffened feeling something cool placed on the skin of his back and turned his head to fast to look. Hurting his stiff wry neck he grunted in unpleasant surprise.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Sorry about that should have warned you. Its riding pomade with an antiseptic." The younger man spread the substance simply with the tip of his fingers into the wound. The stuff bit into the wounds but once it took care of disinfecting, it slowly started to heat his back with its secondary effect. "I could try and loosen a few of those knots further if you'd like." The blonde suggested putting solid pressure on his shoulder blades in a way that did feel particularly good.

The sly devil. Vincent couldn't help but smirk, hopefully without the other noticing the movement. "I'm sorry this... must be difficult on you Cloud."

"Huh?" The blonde truly seemed genuinely clueless.

Vincent truly didn't know why he felt lightheaded nor giddy at the moment, had he misread Cloud's intentions ? Hadn't the other man confessed to being Gay to him a year ago? Taking care of him in this state must be affecting him. No? The Ex-Turk turned slowly to regard the other. Disrupting the application of the ointment on his wounds. The sunset colours really were fitting and complementing Cloud. Tinting the other's skin. Reading the aquamarine eyes along with the other's facial feature. He truly was... clueless. Sighing the gunman relaxed facing forward once again. Now he understood why the others in AVALANCHE kept calling him 'Chocobo head'. If he explained himself ... it may give Cloud the wrong impression; That he was accepting his help as another form of... advance. Permitting this because he was also perhaps... interested?

And what if he was? Why not see where this would lead? Cloud had confessed a year ago that he found him... interesting at least.

"What with you being inclined towards men, if must be difficult tending me in this state." The lanky gunman looked outwards into the valley at the bowl where the sun seemed to be setting behind one of the pillars of the sky.

"Uh...um.." He heard the younger man swallow audibly and his hand paused applying the pomade. "I uh... wasn't really thinking about that Vincent."

The ruby-eyed man shrugged then winced. "I apologize for implying it. However your gestures are appreciated. I would not be disinclined for your help in loosening a few... knots." He left the last bit strung out with double attendre.

Feeling uncharacteristically mischievous. Awaited the other's reaction. The blue eyes blinked dumbfounded. The glimpse Vincent caught of the baffled open mouthed stare was enough for him and he kept looking off into the distance. Thinking about what he would be doing once he'd recovered enough to move about. Was he ready for another relationship so soon after getting closure on his last one? Cloud mind on the other hand was doing loopy loops.

'What the hell is Vincent talking about? The massage or something else?' The blonde's mind stalled and pulled a blank.

Until the raven haired man in front of him had mentioned it, he'd only had pure thoughts and intentions. Now though... Oh God. He was touching Vincent... A shirtless Vincent at that! But... the gunman was in pain. He couldn't be thinking in this way and although he did feel himself become physically affected, he placed his hands on the other's back and worked on it. Where the skin would permit him without tearing any wounds, he massaged the bunched muscles near and around Vincents' neck. Hearing a long drown out sighs of contentment from the other. He was certain that Vincent was innocent of said-auditive torture, as he had apologized earlier about it. Cloud had been the one to volunteer the massage anyway ... It was his problem. His growing erection was definitely not welcome here. Confirming without a doubt in Cloud's mind that he was indeed homosexual and that he found Vincent attractive sexually. He'd had nagging doubts in the last year but had never had the courage to test his physical attraction to the male persuasion. He'd handled himself regularly as any young man would... but with no one in particular in mind.

The sun dipped behind the mountains to the East and reluctantly Cloud had to bandage Vincent's wounds so the other man could lay or turn without tearing the scabs. "I'll get a fire going here. Need help settling back in the cave?" The blonde asked as he the other's black shirt on, leaving the other to put on the garment while he collected the necessities.

The ruby eyes caught his in puzzling scrutiny. "May I ask you a favour?"

A favour? For Vincent? Cloud felt he shouldn't feel so giddy about it, however he was attentively waiting for the other to tell him what this favour was.

"Bring my bedroll out would you? It hardly rains this time of year and the sky is particularly captivating tonight."

The raven locks flittered in the breeze and the ruby gaze glanced upwards at the slowly appearing stars. A look of deep inner calm reflected in them. The blonde had to close his eyes and draw a calming breath. Vincent had changed... For the better or worse, he wasn't sure.

He nodded once with a very slight sound of affirmation. Thankful for his baggy trunks and half-skirt hiding his body's reaction and climbed his way back up to the fall. Quickly gathering Vincent's bedroll and making camp. Once back outside he whistled sharply to catch Shine's attention down in the valley and bent down to dig a fire pit. This truly felt like old times. An outdoor camp, good company, without 'life threatening battles' looming in the future. His Chocobo shuffled around and then seemed to plop itself down near the encampment. He clucked at it affectionately. Good times...

Casting shavings and dry twigs and ready to strike matches Cloud was interrupted by Vincent's claw making a warding sign over the fire pit. Remembering this particular trick of his back when they'd been collectively known as AVALANCHE, the Ex-Soldier sat back on his haunches and observed Vincent striking his metallic fingers, creating sparks and an ember started. Quickly bending forward he blew on it gently, coaxing it into a flame and building on it from there. He briefly caught the other staring down at him with an odd expression, however the crimson eyes quickly shot into another direction, pretending they had never been interested in the first place.

"Is something going on between us Vincent that I should know?" The swordsman finally found the guts to voice the question.

Vincent's lips tightened and in the dusk and fire's glow a veritable theatre play of emotions performed on his face. The mask completely removed. Cloud found it both disturbing and painful. Since he knew how the other must be painfully struggling and shy at his outward display in retrospection. At the same time, he felt unashamedly happy that it had cracked and he was witnessing a side no one had ever seen of the gunman. Naked, in a purer sense than the physical one.

" I think..." The other started but seemed to war with the rest of his phrase. Thinking the better of it and self censoring what he had been about to say. The red-mako eyes lifted up to the sky and the lanky Ex-Turk sighed.

"I've grown fond of you Cloud." The words were practically thrown towards the man in question, along with an almost accusatory glare from the gunman. "...and it scares me."

The blonde didn't know what to say except the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm sorry?"

Vincent starting laughing. Cloud's eyes widened. Vincent kept on laughing heedlessly.

The younger man's mouth quirked upwards and although he was very worried that Vincent had finally lost it. He started laughing along with him. The moment the raven haired Ex-Turk's laugh subsided was not for any other reason that his sides began to hurt and his cheeks burnt by overuse.

"You've...heh... proven my point Cloud. You are a rather unique individual." The older man's face was brightened in a fond half smile.

Cloud scratched at his head, ruffling his own hair somewhat as he tried to make sense of what had happened. Vincent had laughed. It had been magnificent and he'd been the cause of it for no discernible reasons. "I guess that there is something between us then ?"

The smile didn't leave Vincent's face but seemed a bit uncertain. "Perhaps..."

The gunman left it at that and wrapped himself further in his cape, ending further conversation as he stared in turn at the fire and up at the sky in thought. Cloud did more of less the same. They ate in silence and enjoyed each other's company.

The night truly was... captivating.

So was he.

* * *

o0o

A month ago, Cloud had offered the lanky gunman a place to stay and a job as a mercenary escorting convoys through the Nibel passes. He's changed his Strife delivery business to a more militaristic flavoured one. Explaining to the gunman that he was getting bored with the safe and mundane simple delivery service. Tifa had run him up walls about being careful. Worried literally sick. It had been one of the reasons he'd decided to break up. For her own mental health as well as his own. He had been so sure Vincent would strike on his own again. Either aimlessly or perhapsbe tempted by Reeve by some fancy WRO job which included room and board.

Anything... except taking him up on his offer.

What the hell was he going to do now?!

He was expecting him at any moment. Cloud paced back and forth in his house. A nice little simple building in the outskirts of Nibelheim. Nervous as hell at what had he gotten himself into. He had anticipated everything, rejection, polite refusal or Vincent living elsewhere but working with him. Except what he'd actually wished for... sharing a flat. Cloud had to admit, it sounded stupid even to himself. However, people were known to do stupid things when they were in infatuated... dare he say; love.

The doorbell rang.

'Shit !'

Cloud was as skittish as a spooked Chocobo. Fear wasn't something he was used to dealing with. He wasn't scared of crazy planet slayers, diabolical alien beings from outer space and summoned extra dimensional dragons. Why should he be scared of a friend living with him? The swordsman did a few squats to calm himself before the doorbell rang again, knocking some more sense into him. His thoughts where everywhere at once and he tore down the stairs of his house to get to the door. The gunman stood relaxed with a duffel bag stuffed with his meagre possessions. One of the dark eyebrows lifted quizzically to look up at Cloud. No doubt wondering why the other had taken a while to answer the door. As always, leather suit and red cloak mantle in place. However, his face seemed lighter. Something in his demeanour was not so dark or haunted anymore. This was the new Vincent he had seen birthed weeks ago under a summer night sky.

"H...Hi." The blonde said nervously, blushing.

The ruby eyes regarded him softly, then taking stock of him. Vincent being Vincent, he'd no doubt noticed his uncharacteristic reaction. The physical kind... which was much more evident in the casual pants he'd foolishly worn. He couldn't help it, He'd not been particularly ashamed of using fantasies of the tall dark and handsome gunman when taking care of himself the last few times he'd felt the need to. The problem was... it was bitting him back in the ass, literally. Stroking up physical reactions to the other's presence. Cloud had gotten hard in just the time it took for the gunman to return the greeting.

"Greetings Cloud."

Was it him or was the raven haired man's voice just 'this' shy of having a lilting teasing tone to it?

"Well... um... come on in I guess." The swordsman stepped out of the way and waved, indicating the interior of his humble abode. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Vincent entered, pausing slightly to glance back at Cloud before then exploring the rest of what he could of the place with his gaze. The blonde closed the door and leaned slightly back on the wall. The duffel bag was dropped down to the side of a chest in the entry hall. The Ex-Turk turned abruptly, startling the blonde with the quick movement

"Cloud."

"Uh... yeah ?"

"Thank you for waiting for me." The gunman approached the other, a slight tug of his lips indicating he was in a particularly good mood.

"Oh. No problem. Its not like you were late or anything." As was his habit, Cloud's arm lifted to the back of his head, scratching his hair a bit before shrugging.

Vincent started laughing again. The blonde thought and wondered how he should deal with a mentally unstable Vincent Valentine, this was the 2nd time he'd heard the gunman laugh. It was so uncharacteristic of the Ex-Turk to be norma that he was starting to worry. Cloud must have shown his discomfort in his body language, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, because the other ceased laughing. His face into a serious frown.

"Cloud, I meant..." The older man squinted, glaring at the other oddly. Frustrated, even.

Then the attractive man closed the gap between them the gunman reached out with his good hand. Grabbed the front of Cloud's shirt and planted a heated kiss onto the other's lips. It lasted briefly but was firm enough as an answer.

"This..." the Ex-Turk finished.

Cloud Strife was flabbergasted. Although he quickly regained his composure to pursue the too-good-to-be-true gift he'd received.

He needed to confirm. Leaning forward and up to return his own version of a kiss, adding his tongue. His heart flying in his chest. The tall gunman breathed in the aroma of the other man and decided to banish all the other bits and pieces of doubt he'd had had before arriving at Cloud's. He'd wondered if the other remembered their conversation at the Midgar church. The lips were not soft and pliant like the ones of a woman, but the demanding and passionate ones of man with the underlying strength hinted behind them. It was... intoxicating and he wanted it all. He had to push the other away to be able to breath properly again.

"Is this... for real?" The blonde asked, his mako eyes blinking in disbelief.

Vincent frowned again, not out of anger but of a somewhat mischievous annoyance at the younger man's almost childish giddiness. He did not seem to be believing or computing their actions. The gunman lifted his metal appendage and none-too nicely pricked the other's arm.

"Ouch..." He exclaimed more sarcastically than anything else. His eyebrow lifted in question.

"Your answer." Vincent simply stated before embracing the other in his arms. "I've been hiding myself from the world Cloud. Perhaps I can start by revealing myself to you first."

The mako-enchanced muscles underneath Vincent's, returned the embrace. The lighter skinned gunman could feel the restrained power of the other's muscles. Full strength kept in check. This both exhilarated him at the thought of being bedded by such a powerful lover, yet annoyed him at the same time at the thought of holding back for fear he was weak.

"I'm not a woman Cloud..."

"I know that." The younger retorted, offended and baffled simultaneously at the comment.

The gunman clamped his metallic hand on the other's shoulder. Not enough to harm but bruise...perhaps.

"Then don't treat me like one."

Cloud lowered his head into the others' chest and held him tighter. Of course. They'd always respected each other's mutual strength. Their masculinity was a large part of who they were. He had almost for a moment feared Vincent would break or flee if subjected to fear or pressure. The thought was absurd. Vincent was the one who had made the decision to leap without looking in the first place. Lifting his face, Cloud's demeanour and body posture became serious and charismatic. Here was... Cloud Strife, guardian of the lifestream. Ex-Soldier, leader of AVALANCHE. Vincent Valentine's partner. Perhaps... futur lover. The Ex-Turk on his side grew aroused at the intensity of the smouldering stare the other directed at him. Good. Here was the genuine Strife back. The one who'd been decisive in his ability to make the tough choices. Even going as far as to hurt a friend to help.

Vincent knew what he wanted. The one who'd caught him and held him down for his own good. The one he had gladly taken a leap of faith to try and love again.

"I hope you are ready, cause I'm not letting you go of you..." Cloud stated before kissing Vincent silly again. Battling for domination with the older man before breaking it intentionally and finishing what he had to say. "Literally and figuratively." He added somewhere in between their impassioned make out sessions.

Vincent felt like playing. His good hand cupped the other man's erection and gave it a squeeze. Palm remaining on the other's length. Feeling it pulse and thicken as more blood rushed to it. The younger man holding him sagged momentarily and made a pleasing gasping sound.

"Ahh! No fair..."

"No, I don't believe you would." The Ex-Turk ground his crotch into the other's hip and then leaned down slightly to whisper in his ears. "and I don't fight fair Cloud."

The two of them passionately divested themselves in the entry hall. Releasing sexual tensions was long overdue for the both of them. One had not had any kind of sexual release for many years and the other was presently living his greatest secret fantasy.

The moment was not meant for slow lovemaking. Both knew it. They would never make it to the bedroom in their current aroused states either.

Touching, licking and grabbing each other in turn, they thrashed and ground over each other. Managing to move at least to Cloud's living room. Rutting against each other and falling down on the carpet. Lifting each other quickly to their respectful climaxes. The event, in no way, lacked power or meaning by its abrupt resolution. Their essence jetting out powerfully, intermingling each other's on both their stomachs while their eyes locked in deep understanding of each other. Another silent conversation which both seemed to inherently understand.

The blonde felt satiated. This overzealous sexual romp relieved the lustful tension they had between each other. Clear thoughts could now prevail and display the emotional affections they felt for each other now... which was restricted to what Cloud and Vincent usually displayed sparingly.

Vincent meanwhile, knew they were not yet ready for the battle of domination and wills that they would have in a proper lovemaking session. The bedroom war would determine who would... top on their first intimate night. While he had certain doubts... Cloud would ...perhaps come out victor and claim him. Vincent fully intended to give the young blonde a run for his Gil in any case. Both of them were dominant and wilful in their own respectful ways. Fulfilling the role of bottom would not take away from the authority he had over the blonde and he wished to give him this gift in the dead of night in any case.

For everything Cloud Strife had given him, it was the ability to trust another again. Even if he hurt him, he could accept it was without intention to do so.

Chuckling, the gunman traced Cloud's face with his fingers. Committing them to memory in an openly affectionate manner. He'd had his share of a womanly emotional roller coasters. Enough that it would last a man a lifetime (literally). Glad to have found another caring figure who was strong enough to protect himself as well as take care of him without treating him as inferior or emotionally weak . He had his own pride. At least he could count on someone else to put it into proper context and never take it personally.

It was... simpler.

The panic and fear they'd both had melt away. Replaced by the pleasant basking of afterglow. Wow... A life with Vincent/Cloud, a relationship with Vincent/Cloud and sex with Vincent/Cloud! The mako eyes gleamed in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

o0o

**Author's notes:**

___Oh yeah! Finally done, _I worked very hard on it. _This is my first completed fic._

_There might still be some grammar/syntax/typos to take care of , but I've been re-correcting and editing for 3 days. I thought it was time to post it. __My goal is to get a specific amount of reviews on this story. If I make it, I'll take it out of 'complete' just long enough to add a BONUS smexy epilogue. Mwahaha!_


	3. Chapter 3 (epilogue-maybe?)

**Leap of faith**

**Chapter 3 (Epilogue) - or is it?**

* * *

**Author's notes: FEB 2013**

**I was just going through some of my fanfics and correcting/improving them and came up to this one. So yeah... just a slight buttering/polishing.**

* * *

o0o

Finally home.

With a sigh, Vincent balanced the empty leather satchel to throw it on top of the ever-useful chest in the lobby. Home... It felt odd to say it. Even to himself. It practically took a months for Vincent to even consider it so. For the last 3 years since he had been awakened from stasis, nothing had come close to this feeling. Returning from a task to a place which wasn't a month by month leased bachelor or a cheaply rented hotel. It felt... soothing. The kind of feeling one felt when physically soaking in a bath after a long stressful day. On a mental level, a place to return to which would always be safer and kinder to him than the harsh realities of the world and his own past. Here he could put all of that behind him and savor the simpler things in life which he'd forgotten how to enjoy.

"Okaeri *!" A voice chirped at the back, coming from the kitchen.

There was also that...

The gunman would have never imagined he would have been able to make that steps towards another relationship with anyone. But it had indeed been with Cloud. The sometimes divided person, afraid of failure yet dangerously determined swordsman. He was much like him, yet so unlike him in other ways. Vincent supposed it was why they attracted each other in the manner they did. They may be seeing bits of themselves in the other reflected, correcting their own flaws slightly before bolstering the other in their own slow recuperation. Only time would heal the larger wounds and that which they had already spent in the last 4 months seemed almost like a fleeting dream... Autumn fast approaching. They had changed so much, becoming much more comfortable with each other. Their passionate début calming from the fire-storm it had been to what it was now.

It seemed surreal to Vincent at moments that he could be so close to another human being. When he fell for someone, he fell very deeply and he knew intrinsically that Cloud was the same as himself.

"I'm almost done supper, if you want you can clean up, it'll be done by then."

Vincent hummed an assent loud enough for the other to hear and walked upstairs to shower. When he'd finished, as promised, the blonde came out with a steaming Wok. Having set up the table already, the gunman thanked the other for fixing the meal and both men sat. Cloud, smiling more than was usual, dug into his meal heartedly, pausing only a moment in his consumption to ask how deliveries went.

"Mostly walking through Cosmo canyon. I must confess to having sore feet whenever I go through the place."

The blonde's locks bobbed as he nodded in understanding. Vincent, whilst drinking, saw Cloud throwing him one of those mischievous thoughtful smiles over the rim of his glass. His mind processed through the vast dictionary of Strife expressions he had accumulated. He finally labelled the look as a: 'I want to give you a foot massage later... and possibly coax you to do something else' - look.

Vincent permitted himself a small chuckle, placing the glass down. His face serene, his eyes reflected his own answer; a long pleased gaze which he held for a prolonged moment. Blinking slowly. Hopefully conferring his affection to the other through his crimson eyes.

"I wouldn't mind... relaxing a bit." He voiced invitingly

Cloud blushed and seemed to resume eating his plate at a much faster pace. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the meal. It was as easy to communicate with few words. A look, a phrase with duel meaning or simply their body posturing. Either it was a product of Vincent's incredible observational skills as an Ex-Turk or it had something to do with Cloud's unique tactical battle ability to read his opponent. Neither could tell which. It could be both. It was however, safe to say that they had never found such peace of mind as the other's company. Vincent had always felt awkward around woman, both emotionally and physically, being with Cloud was much simpler. Either they simply held each other affectionately through movies, which the blonde enjoyed watching. Or they made love. Neither of them could ever call it anything else.

Confirming through each other's embrace that there existed someone who cherished them despite their flagrant human flaws. They had seen each other through their best and worse moments. Who still found them attractive. Who was priceless by being themselves. It seemed to be easier with Cloud to initiate the next step, despite the gunman's sometimes own awkward advances. The swordsman was the first male partner Vincent had ever attempted to be with intimately. However, the gunman had soon found that getting another man 'in-the-mood' was not so difficult as it was with the fairer sex, who often over thought things.

"I want to try it again tonight."

Cloud stiffened while cleaning the dishes, Vincent drying and putting away the cutlery.

"Are...you sure?" The younger man seemed to know exactly what it was about. His aquamarine eyes did not seem so certain. Concerned even.

Vincent simply nodded. Unburdened by dishes, he placed himself flush against the blonde's back and buttock. Sensually pressing himself onto the other's bacsidek as his motivational answer. His right arm tucked under the other's arm, wrapping around the other's waist and stomach. Taller by a few inches, Vincent pressed the side of his cheek onto the other's head. Watching and waiting as Cloud distractingly kept washing with a blushed again. He seemed to do this alot when it was Vincent flirting. Pale as he was, the blonde's flush was fairly visible. Aware that his breath most likely tickled the other's ear, the gunman felt himself hardening behind the blonde. Feeling the other man's muscles shift and play as he finishing the dishes. Turning gently in the other's embrace, Cloud sighed. Returning the hug, pressing his own half-formed erection into the other's hip.

"Lets get comfortable then." The other breathed in Vincent's unique personal aroma near the crook of his collar. It smelt like clean soap on account of his recent shower. He placed a kiss in the junction of his collar bone.

First came the long sought-after foot massage. They moved onto the couch in the living room. Cloud had indeed felt sympathy for Vincent's footsore plight. The gunman was participating in Strife's delivery business since the stressful intrigue of counter-espionage between the WRO and ShinRa had gotten to him. He was, for lack of better terms; on sabbatical with Cloud until further notice. It had been a very nice 4 month long sabbatical so far. Though not completely danger-free on account of monsters in the area.

Positioning themselves on either ends of the couch, Vincent moaned in relief as the tense muscles at the base of his foot were thoroughly relaxed by Cloud's firm calloused hands. The younger blonde had used a small amount of oil to make the whole process even more enjoyable, sensual and effective.

"You may... Ahn! Want to look into opening a massage parlour Cloud."

The blonde chuckled at the uncharacteristic good mood Vincent was in. Highlighted by the fact that he was talkative and attempting humour. The Ex-SOLDIER lifted his bent leg and locating the other's crotch giving the cloth-contained erection a gentle yet generous rub. Vincent moaned louder appreciatively.

"I'm afraid this skill is Valentine exclusive."

The two danced around each other. It was not their first performance, yet it wasn't as if the two made love at any regularity. The two were grown men with busy jobs and the moments of downtime were treasured. As it was now. Before long they had moved their more amorous flirting upstairs in their bedroom. Undressing each other and relearning the pleasurable experiences of their bodies. The two re-mapping scars which didn't distract them in the least and added an element of game to their play. Vincent, to Cloud's surprise, had cleaned himself 'down-below' during his shower. A fact which pleased the blonde to senseless happiness That the Ex-Turk was looking forward to sexual escapades with him so far in advance did marvels to Cloud's ego.

This was only there 2nd attempt at anal penetration, the last time had been cut short due to inexperience. Learning to stretch properly was... awkward. The swordsman had done his best, but neither of them had much knowledge to draw on.I t wasn't as if Gaea had plenty of tolerant people or books on the topic of homosexual sexual relations. There was fortunately, plenty of patience and love between them to explore. Between each lovemaking session they learnt a bit more about their bodies and their limits.

Besides... Cloud was getting particularly good at oral sex...

Distracted by a warm and wet mouth, the oiled fingers weren't as intrusive. Cloud also managed to brush up against his partner's prostate a few times. Memorizing the reactions this brought out of Vincent. A strangled gasp of pleasure, a minute lifting of his hips. A hitch in his laboured breathing, a shiver, a tightening of the other's grasp on his shoulder. Vincent finally tugged at the other's hair and Cloud lifted his mouth off the Ex-Turk's member with a soft pop which resounded erotically in their room.

"You sure you're stretched enough?"

The long dark locks fell further onto Vincent's face as he nodded. Free from their usual bandanna, they slid sensually down over his shoulders. The crimson eyes held an urgent plea in them. Slowly turning into a smoulderingly passionate and lust filled gaze as the swordsman climbed atop him. The swordsman drew the other's knees up over his own shoulders. Vincent was unsurprisingly flexible and held the position with ease. Cloud positioned his penis to his lover's anus. Aligning himself he eased forward. A duel sensation of both delectable warmth and burning fire spread throughout Vincent as the other male pushed his girth slowly into the tight sphincter. The gunman hissed as he tried to relax to make it less painful. It was unfortunately... easier said than done. He knew this would improve with time. So did his lover.

"Not going too fast?"

The crimson eyes, half-lidded, focused his concentration on controlling his breathing. It eased the burning of the others' erection impaling him. Even with preparations, there was still the aspect of relaxation which Vincent had trouble with. The Ex-Turk closed his eyes, taking a deep breath shacking his head in negation.

"I should have bottomed ..." The aquamarine eyes held slight regret.

"Don't be ridiculous." Vincent cut him. Purposefully, the dark haired brunette tightened his hole around the others' erection.

Surprised he push forward in instinctual response and the blonde exclaimed. "Ahhngn...Oh sweet Shiva Vincent... Don't do that!"

The Ex-Turk scoffed, feigning ignorance. His way of teasing the other and brought his right hand to his own member which had lost its tumescence during pain of the initial penetration. Cloud on the other hand, was busy holding himself in position. Locking his abnormal aqua eyes onto the other's eerily ruby ones, Cloud focused. Holding the gaze as he slowly withdrew his manhood. Pushing back slowly into his lover once again in a gentle rhythm.

Vincent tried his best to relax, golden claw firmly grasping the side of the bed and out of the way of harm. The blonde enjoyed the feeling of the irregularly tightening on his dick, but willed himself into a strict disciplined tempo. Controlling his movements while his whole body shook and his instincts screaming at him to set his own pace. Underneath him, Vincent's watched the adoring gaze of self-restraint from the other man currently taking his body. This sent tingles down his spine and a thrilling rush of lust coursed through him. His erection quickly pulsed back fully and he slowly was responding. Manually taking care of himself and matching the building cadence the former SOLDIER set. It was easier for the gunman to take care of himself in the missionary position besides.

Closing his eyes, the raven haired man let the unfamiliar burning sensation of the invasion pushing into his insides envelope him. It built up slowly from a simple invader, to the physical manifestation of the blonde's desire for him. As if pleasure was being introduced as a substance in his body with each slow thrust of the other's cock. Vincent, on a whim, glanced downwards from the sweating concentrating face of his lover to were their bodies were joined.

'Here' was proof that he was loved and desired. 'Here' was evidence that he was cherished and treasured. He gasped slightly at the eroticism of the sigh, changing angles minutely and finally completely relaxing. Cloud, felt the difference and picked up his pace. The blonde's eyes were at half-mast, his face was flushed in exertion. While most battles did not make Cloud Strife sweat. Sex apparently seemed to be able to draw it out. Vincent wasn't fairing much better.

"Good?" Cloud asked, between breathless pants. Still conscious of his partner's enjoyment, as much as his own.

"Hm... yes... AH!" His back arched violently as his prostate was brushed as part of the other's thrusts.

"Liked that?" Cloud reached for the taller man's nape. One hand still behind the small of Vincent's back he placed wet kisses on the other's chest affectionately.

"Let's see if we can do it again."

Some awkward repositioning which was not entirely unpleasant ensued and Cloud finally managed to both keep his pace and find an angle that brushed Vincent's internal fire.

"Oh holy Hades. Cloud! Yes, there!" The rich baritone of Vincent's voice broke untrustworthy, as other irregular sounds wrung out of his throat.

The lanky gunman's mouth hung open in awe of the rich and raw sensations each of Cloud's thrusts created. The sounds of their wet copulation and breathing resounding in the room. Each coaxed whimper, gasp and groan, seemed overly loud to both of them as they received and gave pleasure in turn.

"F...fuck. Cloud, I'm... close... Slow... down..." The gunman's hand left his member in favour of reaching for a better hold of his lover. Not knowing how close the younger man was to his own orgasm.

"Keep talking dirty like that... Vincent... and it really... won't matter...soon." The blonde's voice broke as he kept thrusting, his body slick with sweat and trembling under Vincent's firm grasping right hand around his back.

"Th...then fuck me harder! Give it to me! Shoot your hot cum inside m...ME! ?" The gunman's request would have made him feel overly self-conscious if it weren't for the fact that Cloud grabbed him by the small of his back. Firmly lifting his hips and literally started to pound the living daylights out of him at a cadence he wouldn't have thought possible.

"Ahn... ah... Cloud!" The name was almost chocked as a plea or a thank you. He wasn't sure which. His ruby eyes closed, overwhelmed. Vincent felt his own inside passages clench, despite himself. A stream of semen hit the younger man riding on top of him, sliding down compact muscles. Soon it was joined by others as the he ejaculated with a groan. His teeth clenched tightly, he threw his neck back. Basking in his orgasm. While the pulsing of his lover's anus would normally be the final stroke. It was the sight of Vincent's facial expression in climax that ultimately sent Cloud barrelling into his own.

"Ghhhnnnn..." Unintelligibly the blonde thrust once deeply into Vincent. Feeling himself completely surrounded by the other as he came watching the other's face.

Feeling as if the anal walls and his own penis' pulsing were indistinguishable from one another. Cloud held the position for what seemed like a brief moment of eternity before spilling his own bodily fluids into the other. The sensation became almost unbearable and his instincts commanded him to thrust a few times to get rid of the orgasmic tingles. He descended from his high and stopped his movements gradually. His member softening, he withdrew from the older man, who grunted in odd displeasure at the empty feeling it created.

The two panting, locked gazes with each other before easing into more natural positions to enjoy their afterglows together. Knowing that all too soon they would have to rise to wash up. They kissed sensually and gently. Vincent scratched Cloud carefully and playfully with his metal claw, indicating he wanted to get to the task of expelling the other's fluids before they started unattractively leaking.

Unintentionally, Cloud frowned. He rather liked the idea he had a part of himself in his lover still...

"Maybe I should give you more Cosmo deliveries?"

The raven haired man glared at him. Half-heartedly annoyed at the suggestion. Yet also understanding it as a form of compliment as to their performance deserving a repeat. He had enjoyed it as much and the blonde and would want to try it again sometimes. But not time soon...

"Next time Cloud, I won't be the one sore."

The blonde grinned brightly. Looking forward to it.

o0o

* * *

Okaeri* Welcome back (slang shortened version of Okaeinasai)


End file.
